doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nobita Will Disappear?/2005 Anime
'''Nobita Disappeared? '''is a dad-themed episode episode from the 2005 anime. Plot Nobita is having a problem, he can't decide which snack should he eat first. To resolve the problem, Nobita decides to play rock-paper-scissor with himself. Nobisuke then comes into the room and asks Doraemon about the situation which the latter replies. He then brings the topic about deciding the future and dream to Nobita in a conversation. Nobita answers that he does't care too much about his future and dream as long as he get easy job with a lot of salary which gives Nobisuke some headache. Nobita then asks his father that did he have a dream too when he replies that he once had. Nobisuke then shows theme a sketchbook of a famous artist who was once his art teacher and tells them that he once wanted to be an artist but his father didn't support his dream. At that time a rich man offered to help him with the study expense and support his oversea study. Because he took too long to decide, the chance flew away. Wish to help his father and improve their family's financial status, Doraemon and Nobita use the Time Machine to travel to the past when Nobisuke was still a teenager. They arrive in front of the Nobis' Residence and sneak inside the household. On the first floor, the two overhear Nobita's grandfather and grandmother talking about Nobisuke's future and to let him decides everything by himself. Walking up to the second floor, the two see teenage Nobisuke unable to decide the proposal of oversea study and play rock-paper-scissor with himself to decide it like Nobita. Knowing that this would get to nowhere, Doraemon brings out "Decision Pike"; a gadget capable of decision, and uses it on Nobisuke, cause him to come to conclusion and quickly dash out of the house. Doraemon and Nobita cheer in unison that they now can live in a luxurious house and eat unlimited amount of Dorayaki. Shortly after Nobisuke left, an expensive car stops in front of the Nobis' Residence and a beautiful woman steps out. She introduces herself to Nobita and Doraemon as Kaneko Kanemitsu, the daughter of the man who wants to sponsor Nobisuke. Kaneko tells them that not only Nobisuke'll be able to study abroad, he'll get to marry a beautiful woman like her, although she's annoyed a bit that he took a long much time to decide. Captivized by her beauty, the two of them tells Kaneko that Nobisuke has finally came to conclusion about his decision. Exciting about the good news, Kaneko quickly gets back into the car and heads back to her house. Nobita's happy for his father that he can follows his dream and able to marry a beautiful woman.. until Doraemon notices something unsavory: should Nobisuke marries Kaneko, it means that he wouldn't be able to marry Tamako, which will cause Nobita to cease to exist. The two quickly use Bamboocopter to follow Nobisuke in an attempt to stop him but due to the influence of "Decision Pike" they're unable to. Nobita asks Doraemon what is going happen to him which Doraemon replies that as soon as Nobisuke and Kaneko marry, Nobita will be erased from the existence due to that the ripple effect finally catches up. After a long chase, Nobita decides that he doesn't want to stop his father anymore as it's always Nobisuke's dream to become an artist and it cruel to stop him. Hearing this, Doraemon worryingly shouts that should Nobita ceases to exist, he won't be able to go back and be with his parents, Shizuka, everyone anymore which causes Nobita to be full of tears. Doraemon then forcefully drags Nobita and the two resumes their mission. At the Kanemitsus' Residence, Mr.Kanemitsu proceeds to tell Nobisuke that he's very happy to have a future artist as a son-in-laws as he once dreamed become an artist too so he is very happy that Nobisuke will fulfill that dream for him. With his wealth, he will ensure that Nobisuke will get the best study oversea and become famous. Kaneko then appeals to her father that she wishes to have great wedding and invite numerous people which her father agrees which Doraemon and Nobita arrives at the mansion around the same time. As Doraemon prepares to take the drastic measure to prevent Nobita from ceasing to exist, Nobisuke finally says that he come today to reject the proposal which angers Kaneko. He then continues that even though Mr.Kanmitsu has power and wealth, those two things won't ensure Nobisuke to succeed his dream and he want to do it by his own strength which make Doraemon and Nobita very proud of him. He adds that the reason he took so long to decide is because he didn't want Kaneko to be sad. Extremely frustrated, Kaneko shouts at Nobisuke that he underestimates her and proceeds to have her father calls for the second suitor Mr.Ooya, and if not, the next one. The two of them then kicks Nobisuke out of the house with Kaneko adds that she hates an idiot like him. Although slightly saddened, Nobisuke reconfirms himself that his own future have to be built by his own strength and rushes out into the street. He however, crashes into a teenage girl wearing glass and knocks away her school bag and I.D.Card. He apologizes to her and helps her pickup her things. Doraemon and Nobita then get a clear look at the girl face while Nobisuke reads her name on the card; Tamako Kataoka! Happily that the two of them finally meet each other, Nobita and Doraemon cry out in joy that everything is the same once more and return to the present time. Back at the present, Nobisuke is drawing the family+Doraemon portrait which Tamako praises his talent. Both Doraemon and Nobita agrees that even though they didn't live in luxurious house nor had unlimited amount of Dorayaki, their family is very happy as it is! Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Tamako Nobi *Nobita's grandfather *Nobita's grandmother *Kaneko Kanemitsu *Mr.Kanemitsu Gadgets used *Time Machine *Decision Pike *Take-copter Trivia *Interestingly, the exit hole in the past for the Time Machine is in front of the Nobis' Residence instead of Nobita's(at that time, Nobisuke) room. *This episode also somewhat disproves Sewashi's theory that no matter who Nobita marries he will still be his great-grandson as the Sewashi that is Jaiko's great-grandson and the Sewashi that is Shizuka's great-grandson are not the same person due to differences in genetic. Category:Episodes Category:2005 anime episodes